The Helmet Hides The Tears
by Tony Dimera
Summary: After Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R. Lenny talks to Father about what he has discovered. And the real horror of being Delightful Children is revealed. Pairings: Mentions of 1x5 2x5 3x4 Lennyx3 Warning: Mentions Child Abuse


**The Helmet Hides the Tears**

Author's note: In part 1 **BOLD TEXT is Father speaking. **_Italic is Lenny speaking. _

**Part 1**

**And so yet another plan has been undone by those unpleasant Kids Next Door? **

_Yes father, I am afraid they were once again victorious. And the coffee plant has been destroyed. _

**Lenny, what am I to do with you? You practically had them in the palm of your hands.**

_But father, they knew. I do not have a clue how they knew, but they had figured out I was a spy. _

**We have underestimated the intelligence of our foes before in the past. You should have taken into account their resourcefulness. **

_I am sorry father._

**Do you have anything else to report? **

_Yes, actually I have learned quite a bit about the Kids Next Door._

**Such as? **

_From seeing them up front I have made quite an interesting discovery, they are in love._

**Who do you mean Lenny? In love, they are but children.**

_Yes father, perhaps the correct term would be puppy love in this case. _

**Very well, do continue. **

_Wallabee Beatles, Number 4, I can say it's safe to say he has feelings for Kuki Sanban, Number 3. _

**Hmm, this is not unknown to me. **

_Yes, but it does not end there. Rather then simply admitting his feelings, like most young boys Wallabee chooses to deny them._

**What is your point my child? **

_Imagine the pain and chaos we could cause if Kuki were to develop feelings for someone else. Say, one of the Kids Next Door's enemies. _

**Are you volunteering yourself for such an assignment? **

_Well, I would be the best choice. My skill in such an endeavor would be paramount; I do know her better then my siblings._

**I wonder if it is truly the best interest in the family you are interested in, or you are simply are interested in young Miss Sanban. **

_Perish the thought father; my life is devoted to nothing but this family. _

**Very well, see that things remain that way. It is not a bad idea; I will find a way to use in the future. Continue with your report. **

_Abigail Lincoln, Number 5, also brought quite a bit of interest. As she has a crush on Nigel Uno, Number 1, but I do not believe Nigel feels the same for her. _

**That could be used to our advantage, yes, continue. **

_That's not where it reaches its conclusion though, Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan jr., Number 2, is also harboring feelings for Abigail. Yet she is too infatuated with Nigel to notice. _

**How entertaining, the Kids Next door are trapped in love triangles. **

_Yes, with all they were hiding from me they could not hide their feelings. A stranger could unravel it all, yet they are oblivious. _

**Yes…very well. But you will not escape punishment **for** your defeat. **

_Father, no please! _

**You know the price of failure!**

**Part 2**

**Normal POV **

Lenny whimpered slightly as he left his father's room and walked down stairs. He cradled his footfall helmet, like it was valuable to him. His brothers and sisters rushed to his side as he approached.

_I should have remained loyal to the Kids Next Door when I had the chance. _Lenny considered sadly.

"Oh Lenny, your eye." His tall blond sister Tiffany observed with a concerned tone. She hugged him gently. "Father has hurt you once again." Lenny's left eye was badly bruised.

"I wish I knew what I was doing wrong, our lives have been nothing but servitude to him." Lenny pleaded, letting a sob escape his throat.

"You have done nothing wrong." Tiffany assured.

"Yes, father is simply mad! He has lost all sense!" Alexander, Lenny's tall sibling who had long brown hair covering his eyes, stated.

"I to tire of this nonsensical war father has thrown us into. We should try to end it." Terry, the short blond delightful child, added.

"But how exactly? We have no where to turn now, the Kids Next Door will not help us, not after we used Lenny to infiltrate their organization.. We are alone in this; we only have each, as always." Elizabeth, the short brown haired delightful girl, pointed out.

"We can't survive here forever, we need freedom!" Tiffany shouted furiously. "I also no longer wish to talk in simultaneously, it is bothersome. I haven't a clue why father forces us to do such a thing anyway! We cannot simply give in to all of father's fanatical requests!"

"You think I do not know that? But what do you suggest?"

"I have an idea." Lenny spoke up, the others turned to him. "We simply do what I was pretending to do, but for real. We will leak information to the Kids Next Door, slowly at first. We must not make father suspicious."

The others considered it.

"It is not without risks." Alexander stated.

"Some things are worth risks, like escaping this hell!" Tiffany hissed. There was a silent nod of agreement among the group.

"We feed them this info, about all of father's schemes, what we know about him and ideas on how to bring his end once and for all. We cannot allow the Kids Next Door to know we are the ones helping them, they would question our motives." Lenny added.

"Agreed, we begin today. We will bring about the destruction of father once and for all." Tiffany said. The other nodded and turned away, to begin the plan.

_We will bring about the destruction of father once and for all _The line echoed in Lenny's head. Destroy him, the man who raised them, who once loved them. Though he clearly does not anymore.

Lenny wished he hadn't shared the information with father. He had done it in hopes he would avoid punishment, the hope proved false. Now father suspected he had a crush on Kuki. Which he did, she was so sweet, he found her hard to resist.

Why did father act like this? All Lenny wanted was a normal life. Now he had to plot against his own father. To betray him to his worst enemies.

A single tear rolled down his cheek. This tear was shed to mourn the passing of what was left of Lenny's innocents.

He placed his football helmet back on his head.

_The helmet hides the tears _He thought mournfully.

**THE END**


End file.
